The invention relates to a vacuum switching apparatus with switching vessels which can be actuated by a drive unit at ground potential by means of an actuating member. The actuating member has the function of transmitting a mechanical motion from the drive unit to the switching vessel as well as of bridging a potential difference between the drive unit and the switching vessel. In known vacuum switching apparatus this is achieved by utilizing a lever made of conductive material which is coupled with the actuating member of the switching vessel with an interposed insulating member.